Develop a novel dual pusher plate sac pump, designed from first principles to be integrated with a solenoid electrical converter to result in a clinical LVAS capable of operation in man for periods in excess of two years. The proposed dual pusher plate concept combines the advantages of a seamless surface with the compactness and dual output capability of the solenoid actuator system. The resultant blood pump has a blood contracting surface without any discontinuities that undergoes a gentle, controlled, and symmetric deformation when actuated.